


Nicotine.

by Jack_H



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Dark, Gen, POV First Person, Physiology, Self-Harm, Songfic, Teen Angst
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25085770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jack_H/pseuds/Jack_H
Summary: Первая попытка в сонг фик.





	Nicotine.

**Author's Note:**

> В этой работе используются строчки песни "Nicotine" группы Panic!At the Disco.
> 
> Работа была написана в 2016 году.

Удар кулаком по бетонной стене. Костяшки отозвались небольшой болью, которая вскоре начала угасать.

Я вытащил из пачки одну из нескольких сигарет. Привычный щелчок, загорается пламя, небольшая затяжка - и сигарета уже тлеет, выпуская в комнату струйку дыма. Глубокая затяжка - и я, прикрыв глаза, медленно выдыхаю дым.

— "Хочешь прикол?" — спросил я у него. 

— "Давай", — ответил мой собеседник.

И я, отметив в приложении несколько сообщений, полученных мною, переслал их тому, с кем сейчас переписывался. 

— "Бум!" - прокомментировал я. — "У вас что-то упало!" 

— "И ты умудряешься шутить в такой ситуации?!" — собеседник был шокирован.

—. Я могу юморить в любой ситуации", — ответил я.

_Just one more hit and then we're through_. 

Я довольно неожиданно вспомнил строчку из одной хорошей песни, снова вспоминая переписку десятиминутной давности.

— "Нужно... Поговорить", — вдруг пиликнул телефон.

— "Конечно", — у меня было отличное настроение, но эта фраза меня немного насторожила.

— "Ну...В общем. Так. Наверняка ты заметил, что...у нас что то не так. Да?" —написала она. 

— "Да", — хмыкнул я. — "Но, я надеялся, что все наладится", — внутри меня похолодело.

— "Так вот... Что-то у нас с тобой ничего не получается.. Как у пары.. Может, стоит что-то предпринять?"

Заблокировав мобильник, отбросил его на другую сторону дивана. И, развернувшись, со всей силы саданул правой рукой по стене, чуть сдирая обои. 

_Cut every tie I have to you._

Всплыла еще одна строчка.

Встав с дивана, подошел к открытому окну. И, перегнувшись через подоконник, потушил о парапет закончившуюся сигарету. Вернувшись обратно на свое место, достал из сумки всю пачку. И, вытащив еще одну "палочку смерти", отбросил пачку в сторону, протягивая руку к зажигалке. Повтор ставшей привычной операции — и я снова выдыхаю облако дыма, медленно успокаиваясь.

_You're worse than nicotine._

Я хмыкнул, мысленно проведя параллель.

— "Сюда. Быстро", — вновь просигналил телефон. Мой друг, которому я этим всем поделился, пусть и виртуально, но обнял меня.

Зажав окурок левой рукой, правой я быстро написал ответ, благодарно улыбнувшись.

— "Все будет хорошо", — ответил он. 

— Все будет хорошо... — тихо повторил я. И, так же загасив вторую сигарету, я вытащил из пачки третью, уже почти не дрожащими руками ее запалив. — Все будет хорошо, — спокойно выдохнув дым, я немного улыбнулся.


End file.
